


Consequences of Falling

by Manwameldiel



Series: All you need is love [1]
Category: Richlee - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee confess their love for each other, Lee singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here so please tell me how you like this fanfiction, or leave kudos. It's my very first one to post on the internet and I'm thinking of making a part two of this, so please tell me if you think its' worth continuing, thank you!

Richard sat there going over his script once again, writing small comments for himself on how he could say certain lines and stuff like that. He was wearing his Thorin costume and it was killing him, Peter liked to have it warm on the set but as Thorin's outfit was already warm enough it was burning Richard. As he took a sip from his water bottle he noticed someone entering the set, it was Lee in his full Thranduil costume. This was the day they were going to shoot the scene between the two kings. As Lee entered the set Richard felt his breath stop all of a sudden, he and Lee were very good friends and spent a lot of time together, seeing him look so elegant and graceful, even though he knew that Lee was actually one of the most clumsiest and probably ungraceful person in the universe, something about that outfit changed the way Lee behaved. Okay, there was no deniyng it, Richard had a crush on Lee that had been ever since they first met. At first he thought it was just simply that Lee was very handsome, but then he found out that the other man was also an extremely kind, generous and loving person and the crush just went deeper and deeper and he often caught himself staring in Lee's direction wherever they were. Unfortunately he had caught himself a little to late right now, after Lee had seen him looking at him and became less Thranduil like Richard snapped back from his thoughts and stopped the staring.  
~  
After they had shot Lee's last scene for the day, he walked down Thranduil's throne and up to Richard who had taken a seat some place away and was currently holding his script, apparently writing something down on it. "Hey, can I join you?" Lee asked a little hesitantly. "Yeah, sure" Richard moved to make space for Lee on the little couch that stood against the wall. Lee sat down and tried to make himself comfortable but in full Thranduil costume it was a little hard. So after moving around for some time, Lee accepted the fact that it would always be uncomfortable sitting on this couch and stopped moving. After sitting there for a few minutes Lee let his eyes gaze over at the man sitting on the other side of the couch. Richard looked deep in tought, eyebrows a little pushed together and left hand supporting his forehead. Lee found himself quickly staring at the sight in front of him. He found Richard unbelievingly handsome and if he ever said otherwise he was lying. Since after these two had become friends Lee began to feel his heart beating faster every time they stood close to each other, so when they had been filming that scene before Lee had almost been afraid of Richard hearing his heartbeat. Lee bit his lower lip, slightly afraid that Richard would see him staring. He didn't want to make the other man uncomfortable, but he just couldn't take his eyes of Richard. And also, he had found Richard staring at him before shooting today's scene. Maybe there was a slight possibility of Richard also having a crush on Lee. Maybe, just maybe.  
~  
Later that very same day, Richard looked over the food that he had, it was not much but he could make something out of it. Before he knew it he had made his supper, it was nothing great but it was something he could eat. He started singing to himself as he found something to drink, which happened to be water. He soon saw that his supper was bigger than he had intended it to be but he could eat some of it now and the rest later. As he was about to start eating, he heard someone knocking. It turned out to be Lee, who stood there with hands in his pockets. "Hi" Richard greeted him, "Hi, ummm, I was just wondering, Evangeline is going out with her friend and I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere for dinner?" "Uhmm, I actually have finished making what I was going to eat so..." Richard saw Lee's face changing from uncertainty to slightly disappointed. "Oh, it's okay. I'll just ask someone else" as Lee was about to turn and walk away Richard said. "Well, I think I made too much food for one person to eat anyway, why don't join?" "Oh, okay" Lee said as he stepped up into the trailer.  
~  
Lee's head almost touched the roof, cons of being tall, he thought. Him and Richard ate on the couch, the so called something Richard had made was actually very good. Afterwards Lee "accidently" found ice cream in Richard's freezer, he had known it was there for some time and they ate whatever was left of that, sharing the box but using different spoons. Then they just talked, laughed and just simply had a very good time like always when they were together. When the fun had sort of died out Lee asked Richard "Ever thought of becoming a professional singer?" Richard looked at Lee "No. Why?" "I was just wondering". Feeling the other man's eyes still on his face made Lee's heart beat faster. "I was just remembering the singing you did in unexpected journey and it was pretty good" "You heard me when I was singing just earlier before you knocked, didn't you?" Lee found it impossible to lie as he had looked into Richard's eyes and found them staring into his, "yeah, I did. Anyway you have a very beautiful voice and especially when singing so, yeah" Lee had started to feel uncomfortable. This is how it had happened, Lee had stood in front of the door of the trailer the whole time Richard had been singing and had caught every word. He had even waited to knock on Richard's door just to hear him finish singing, even though he would have to wait the whole night, he didn't really care. "I don't think I've ever heard you sing. Would you mind singing for me?" "Here? Now?" "If you don't mind. You don't have to though I just... ahh just forget it" "No, okay. I'll sing, I don't really mind". Actually Lee did mind, he was very shy and he didn't really like to hear his own voice sing but the look on Richard's face and how he had asked so politely made him wanna sing to him. "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure", Lee wasn't sure, but he was gonna do it anyway. "What do you want me to sing?" "Anything you like, I don't really care". Lee thought for a moment, then he laid his back against the armrest and swung his feet over Richard's lap. He felt the other man's left hand on his knee. Lee took a deep breath and began singing.  
~  
"Are you breathing what I'm breathing? Are your wishes the same as mine"

From the second Lee started singing, Richard felt something. 

"Are you dreaming what I'm dreaming? I'm waiting for a sign"

He couldn't really describe what is was, a feeling, but of what kind? Something he had never felt before. 

"My hand trembles, my heart aches. Is it you calling? Is it you calling?"

It was like time stopped and nothing and no one was there but him and Lee and Lee's voice. 

"If I'm alone in this I don't think I can face"

So tender and bright, yet slightly deep, but beautiful. 

"The consequences of falling, the consequences of falling"  
Richard hadn't noticed he had been staring at Lee until he smiled and Richard looked away, but caught out of the corner of his eye how Lee bit his lower lip and looked down at nothing in particular like he so often did when he was embarrassed or uncomfortable. Neither of them said anything, it was an awkward silence until Richard finally got it out of his mouth "you have the most extraordinary singing voice" "thank you" Lee almost whispered and silence fell once again. Neither of them looked at the other, not until Richard felt the other's man's hand cover his own slowly and carefully. Richard hesitated a little at first because Lee laying his hand down on Richard's was a surprise but when Lee was about to remove it, Richard grabbed it, held on to it and stroked his thumb across Lee's knuckles. Lee looked a little surprised at how the other man had grabbed his hand but then looked up at Richard and saw him looking back, a small smile spreading across his face and Lee also smiled. But then Richard saw the other man gasp as he looked at something behind Richard. "Shit!! I didn't notice the time!" Lee jumped on the floor and ran to put on his shoes and jacket. Richard looked behind him and saw that the clock showed the time 00:53, had Lee really been there for so long? Neither of them had noticed. Richard got up and went to help Lee, who was also putting on his jacket, open the door. When the doors had been opened and Lee had finally got on his jacket they said their goodbyes to each other and when Lee was about to walk out he planted a little kiss on Richard's cheek and then he disappeared into the night. Even though Richard had already closed the doors and Lee was on his way he still felt the other man's lips upon his cheek, as light and soft as a feather and without knowing so he reached his hand up to his cheek and smiled.  
~  
As Lee walked over to Evangeline's place he thought about if it had been a good idea to kiss Richard. Of course it had been, it's not like he kissed his lips, he had only kissed the cheek. But Lee wondered if Richard had found it weird and if he would bring it up the next time the two of them would meet. But even if Richard had found it weird, Lee hadn't been able to help himself, the smile on the other man's face had been so tender and Lee had already held that man's hand and caught both of them staring at each other.  
When Lee entered Eva's place he noticed the light in the kitchen and found her sitting there, reading. "Hey, how was it?" Evangeline put the book down and took a sip of her tea. "It was okay, how was it at Richard's? "How did you know I was there?" "Lucky guess, I guess" "anyway it was fine". Lee sat down on a chair opposite Evangeline and stole a sip from her tea "Just have the rest of it, I was about to spill it down the sink anyway" Lee thanked her and took another sip. "So, what did the two of you do?" "Just talk and eat food" "anything else?" Lee could see how excited Evangeline looked. "It's not like it was date" "Well it could've been, who knows, maybe Richard thought of this as a date" "No, if it would have been a date it would have been more romantic, that's how Richard is". Lee suddenly stopped and thought, had he actually said that, he really hoped he hadn't. But apparently he had since Evangeline sat smiling at the other end of the table. Lee took a sip and stuttered "I... I mean, not that... that I know but... "oh, you know" Evangeline finished for him. Okay maybe she was right. "So, what did the two of you do?" She repeated. Lee decided to just tell her, "We talked and ate and.... I sang for him" Lee heard Evangeline make sort of a squeaking sound. "And?" "And what?" "Did he ask you to sing or did you just decide to sing all of a sudden and what did he say afterwards?" Evangeline had put her feet on another chair and was now hugging them. "Well, when I had arrived I heard him singing to himself and later I asked him if he ever considered becoming a professional singer as well as actor and then he asked me if I could sing for him because he had never heard me sing". "What did you sing?" "Consequences of falling. And afterwards he said that I have the most extraordinary singing voice". Lee heard Evangeline giggle and looked at her and saw her half burying her face behind her knees and hands. "What?" "You two are just so cute. I wish you were like dating already" secretly Lee wished the same but said nothing, but he might as well have said it because Evangeline saw it written all over his face. "You wish it too, don't you?" "Ha? No, I just.... I" Lee couldn't find any excuse for the look on his face, which had been a slight blush and a little smile, so he just admitted. "Yeah, I do." The two elves sat there in silence for a while until Lee blurted out, "I also kissed his cheek" "What? When?" "When I was leaving, right before I walked out I planted a little kiss on his right cheek". Evangeline smiled and said, "you have to tell him" "What? Tell him what?" Lee tried to look confused but he knew what she meant. "You have to tell him about your crush on him" "I'm not sure it's just a crush anymore" Eva gasped "You love him!" She said a little to loud for Lee's taste. "Yeah, yeah I think so" "You don't think so. You know so. You don't think you love someone you know it, it's obvious to you. You love Richard". "Yeah alright, I love Richard" as Lee said these words out loud he felt butterflies in his stomach. He stood up, "I'm gonna go to bed" "Okay, sweetie" Eva stood up also and gave Lee a hug, "good night" "good night". Lee entered his room, didn't even bother to brush his teeth, he put on his pajamas and went to bed. He lay there awake for some time, until he closed his eyes and sang quietly to himself: 

"Are you breathing what I'm breathing? Are your wishes the same as mine? Are you dreaming what I'm dreaming? I'm waiting for a sign. My hand trembles, my heart aches. Is it you calling? Is it you calling? If I'm alone in this I don't think I can face the consequences of falling, the consequences of falling".

As he sang with closed eyes he thought of only one person, Richard.  
~  
Richard sat in the cafeteria talking to Martin. It was both of their day off but they spent their time around the set anyway. Richard wasn't really talking to Martin, it was more Martin talking and Richard listening. Richard was still thinking about the night before, the way he had held Lee's hand an how Lee had kissed his cheek. Had that kiss meant something? Did that even happen? Richard wasn't really sure, he had been a little tired after the day and the kiss had been so feathery soft. At the very moment Richard was thinking about all this Lee entered the cafeteria. It was not his day off so he was clad as Thranduil, he walked to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup, looked over at Richard and smiled, Richard smiled back. "Are you even listening to me?" Richard hadn't even noticed Martin had been talking constantly for about five minutes until now. "Ha? Yeah, I'm listening" "Then what did I just say" "You asked me if I was even listening". Martin rolled his eyes and sighed, "Never mind. What on earth could possibly distract you so much?" Richard unknowingly looked over at Lee who was now talking to Orlando and Martin noticed. "Aaaahhhhh, Lee of course I should've known" Richard looked confusingly back at Martin "What?" "Lee has obviously been a distraction to you" "He has not" Richard could try to convince Martin about it but that would never work, so he sighed and said "yes, alright. Lee distracts me sometimes" "Sometimes? More like constantly. Have you asked him out yet?" Richard didn't know what to answer, he hadn't really asked Lee out, but he had invited Lee to join him in his trailer for supper just last night. "No, but..." "no but what?" "He came over to my trailer last night" Martin got interested "Aaaaaaand?" "And what?" "Aaaand did anything happen?" "No" Martin saw something must've happen and lifted one if his eyebrows. Richard sighed "We simply held hands for a while and he may even have kissed me on the cheek when he left". Martin simply nodded "What now?" "You got to ask him out Richard, or invite him again to your trailer or just simply admit that you love him". Richard didn't say anything, the truth was he wasn't sure he loved Lee, he liked him as in he had a crush, but in love? Richard wasn't sure. He looked over to where Lee had been standing but found that he had left. "Well, why don't you figure this out. I need fresh air" and then, Martin was gone and Richard sat there, trying to figure out his feelings for Lee. He remembered the song that Lee had sung for him last night, he had said that he had never heard Lee sing, but that had been a lie, he had heard Lee sing, that very same song in Soldier's girl. But he had just wanted to hear the other man's voice singing. Richard suddenly remembered. That feeling he had felt then, the same feeling he still felt in his heart when thinking about Lee. He remembered it being unlike any other feeling he had ever felt and knew.  
It was love, stronger and more powerful than anything else he had felt in his entire life. His love for Lee Grinner Pace.  
~  
Lee sat there on his bed still wondering if kissing Richard had really been a good idea. Oh, please stop worrying about it he didn't look so uncomfortable when you saw him in the cafeteria, he thought to himself. He couldn't believe he found it such a big deal, Richard probably hadn't, but he didn't know for sure. Lee wanted to text Richard, call him, just simply talk to him, ask him, but of course he couldn't. How awkward would it be for both of them if Richard would suddenly receive a text that simply said: hey, remember when I kissed you on the cheek? Was that a good idea? That would be dumb, but he at least had to talk to him in some way about it. You are a dumb ass, Lee thought to himself as he stood up and put his jacket on.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. He thought all the way to Richard's trailer. Once he was about to knock he thought better of it and stopped his hand but he might as well have knocked anyway because when he was about to turn Richard opened the door. "Hey" Richard smiled at him. "H..hey" Lee stuttered. "Come in" said Richard and Lee stepped up into the trailer, "how did you know I was outside?" "Saw you through the window, how did it go today?" "Great" "good". Lee had begun to feel uncomfortable. "Why don't you come in and have a seat somewhere?" Richard suggested. "No, I'm actually in a hurry I just needed to ask you one thing". Lee wasn't really in a hurry, he just needed an excuse to make himself disappear if things got more awkward. "Okay, what do you need to ask me?" Richard's face got more serious and Lee swallowed hard. "Well, okay uhmmm, here's the thing. Last night when I left here I kissed you on the cheek remember, I wasn't sure if you felt uncomfortable about it or if you liked it and, well, I was worried if you hadn't liked it, hope you did but uhmm, ahh okay I'm rambling again, sorry I just uhm uhh, this is getting awkward. I think I'll just go, I'll see you..." Lee was suddenly taken by the biggest surprise ever in his entire life. Richard's mouth was on his and his hands rested on Lee's shoulders. Lee's heart was beating faster than it had ever done in his lifetime, so fast he couldn't move. He just stood there staring while Richard kissed him. Then Richard opened his eyes and backed away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I thought you, well I uhm. You should maybe just go so you won't be late where ever it was you're heading". Lee tried to catch his breath as he looked back at Richard and said "I'm not going anywhere". Richard looked up and Lee saw hope in his eyes as Richard kissed him again and this time he kissed back. For how long had Lee wanted to do that he did not know, but it felt good, right. Richard had pushed him up against the wall and put his hands under Lee's jacket. Lee's hand traveled through Richard's hair as he stood on his toes and kissed him feverishly. At first only their lips touched but then their tongues became a part of the kiss as well, exploring each others mouth. What Lee thought would end in an awkward silence ended with heavy makeout session. When they pulled back for a breath Lee unzipped his jacket, took Richard's hand and laid it on his heart, Richard looked into Lee's eyes, "wow" was all he said as he felt Lee's heartbeat. Lee simply bit his lower lip and nodded. They moved over to Richard's bed while still kissing, after the make out session had went on for a while on the bed, they simply lay there, looking at each other, smiling. "I have been wanting to do that for a long time" Richard admitted, "then why didn't you?" Lee got curious. "I didn't know you wanted that as well". Lee wanted to know, "So after we finish shooting for the hobbit, what's gonna happen between us?" It may have been a little early to wonder that but Lee had no idea what the future would hold for them, seemed like Richard had no idea as well, since he simply shrugged and said "We will see that when that time comes, let us just enjoy what we have now, meaning each other". Lee smiled and kissed Richard's soft lips once more.  
~  
Richard had never been this happy in his life, since he and Lee had admitted their crush on each other they obviously spend more time together, Lee often staying the nights with him. Richard didn't know how many of the cast and crew knew about their relationship, at least Evangeline did and probably Martin, and if Martin did know, then at least half the cast did, but Richard didn't care about that. Him and Lee didn't act like a couple around other people, Lee was really shy about it and Richard understood that, it didn't bother him at all, he just wanted Lee to be happy. When thinking about Lee being happy he often wondered, did he make Lee happy? Was Lee happy being with Richard? He hoped so, why else would Lee spend so much time with him? But Richard wasn't sure, he wanted Lee to have everything he deserved, could Richard give him that? Even though he was happy having Lee by his side almost every night and waking up to see his smile almost everyday something told him it won't always be like that, and it was true. When they would stop working on the hobbit together they wouldn't be able to see each other so much and maybe Lee would stop having feelings for Richard. Richard would never stop having feelings for Lee, but maybe what they had wasn't a meant to be. Richard often thought of these things and sometimes it made him believe, believe that they would forget about each other, what they had and move on with their lives, Richard wished it would never happen but there was always a possibility that it might.  
And one evening Richard sat in the trailer thinking about this. They had finished the shooting this year and everyone was about to leave New Zealand in a couple of days and him an Lee probably wouldn't meet or talk to each other until next year when they would come to the set once more, they would meet at the premiere this year but then not again until next year. He would have to tell Lee. At the very moment Lee walked in, "hey, I thought I could stay this night here, isn't that okay?" Richard didn't answer, he was trying to figure out a way to tell Lee without hurting him. "Hey, Rich are you okay? You don't look like it?" "Hmn?" Richard looked up and saw the younger man still standing, a worrying look on his face, he decided he would have to tell Lee about what he thought now. "Uhm, Lee there's something I have to tell you" "okay, what is it?" Lee looked more worried. "I have been thinking about what will happen between the two of us after we leave New Zealand, you will go back to America but I'm not sure where I will go, I don't know if we'll be able to be in touch." "You're not gonna contact me?" Lee asked. "I don't know how much we'll see of each other and I don't know how it will work". "Wait, so you're saying that what we have between us means nothing to you?" "No, it's not that it's" "Well what is it? "I don't know". Richard waited for Lee to say something, but when he heard nothing he looked at him and saw that Lee was crying. "Do I mean that little to you? Are you not even gonna try yo make this work?" "I just don't think it ever could", that sounded so much worse than Richard had intended it to and he looked down, couldn't bear to see Lee's face.  
~  
As Lee heard these words come from Richard's mouth he sobbed and he just stood there staring at him, Richard not even glancing back. "So that's what I've been to you" said Lee. "Nothing but someone to fool around with while we're here on set?". Lee felt like Richard hadn't said these words, but carved them in Lee's heart with a knife. He wanted to be able to take out his heart and throw at Richard, who, despite having hurt him, was the one Lee's heart belonged to. Richard just sat there, staring at the floor, Lee waited for him to say something but that moment never came, so he decided to leave. As he walked towards the door he felt like he had to say it, just once, so he turned around and looked at Richard. "Richard" and the other man finally looked back at him. "I love you". Lee saw Richard's mouth drop slightly and his eyes widened, "But I don't know how long it will last, anymore" this he said, voice shaking and then he got out of the trailer and ran.  
~  
Richard's heart was aching, not only because he had pushed Lee away like he thought he had to, but he had lost him completely. And, Lee loved him, Lee loved him like Richard loved Lee. But I don't know how long it will last, Lee had said, anymore. What did he mean with anymore? Had he been certain that he would love Richard forever? For how long had Lee loved Richard? For as long as Richard had loved Lee? He sat there still staring at the door, hoping Lee would walk back inside but knew it will never happen. Lee was gone. Lee had left Richard's life. Or had he? He ran out the door and began searching for Lee. He only thought of one place where he might be.  
When Evangeline answered the door, Richard was still trying to catch his breath. "HiisLeehere?" The sentence came out like he was saying it in one word. He had ran all the way and needed to know if Lee was there. "What?" Evangeline looked very confused. Richard took a deep breath before he repeated, slower this time. "Hi, is Lee here?" "No" when Evangeline shook her head Richard heart dropped, then where could he be? "Why? I thought he was with you?" "Well he was until he ran away". Evangeline took Richard's hand and dragged him inside. "Take a seat" she said as she pointed to the kitchen. Richard walked over to the kitchen and sat down at one end of table but Evangeline at the other. "Tell me what happened" She looked concerned. "You're not gonna like what you're about to hear". "Tell me" she repeated a bit harsher this time. "I... I broke Lee's heart". Richard hadn't expected the ice cold water from Evangeline's glass at his face but he knew he deserved it. "WHAT?!" Evangeline looked frustrated, she had every right to be. Lee was one of her very best friends and her room mate and she cared for him. "I told him that what we have is not gonna last, that after this we would go separate ways and that we would forget about everything that ever was between us". It was silent for a while, until Evangeline said "You idiot! That is not how Lee feels about you, he cares about you and loves spending time with you! He is also not even able to talk about anything else except you. After you two became so close he hardly ever stops smiling and giggling like a teenager. HE LOVES YOU!" Richard had begun to feel tears in his eyes somewhere during Evangeline's speech and now they were flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall. "I know" now it was his time to make a speech "I know that I'm an idiot and I know that Lee loves me but I found it out just now, before I had no idea and still can't believe that Lee cares so much about me like that. I still don't even know if he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. All I know is that I do, I do wanna spend the rest of my life with him and I would do whatever it takes to make that possible, what I said was only because I believed that he would forget about what we had between us and would move on. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve that wonderful man that is Lee Pace and... and I think he sees that now, hopefully. He will find someone that isn't such a coward and will make him happy and feel loved and not hurt him like I just did and..." Richard couldn't finish, he had his head in his hands now and was pulling his hair as he cried. "I'm a fool, I'm fool. I fucked it up. I fucked it all up" was all he could say. "I agree" Evangeline's voice was soft now as she said. "But I don't agree that you don't deserve him or that he will find someone else. He loves you and he will never forget what you have, he will never let go of you, even if you two will never meet again he will always love you and he will never, ever, ever find someone else who makes him as happy as you do. But now he thinks that you don't love him and he feels like a fool for loving you and you gotta fix it". "How? How am I going to fix what I just did?" "You have to find that out. You broke his heart and only you can mend it". Richard looked up at Evangeline who gave him a small encouraging smile. "Okay, thanks" Richard stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey!" "What?" Richard turned and saw her standing by the kitchen doorway "If you don't talk to him, he will be broken forever". Forever is a long while, Richard thought as he nodded and walked out the door.  
~  
Evangeline walked back inside the kitchen. "You can come out now" she said as she looked at the laundry room door. It opened and Lee stepped out.  
~  
Lee had heard everything Richard and Evangeline had said. Even though he now knew the reason why Richard had said what he said at the trailer it still hurt. "Are you alright?" Evangeline walked towards him. He shook his head, his eyes were red after so much crying. "Come here" She said as she hugged him. Lee held her close and cried, he had never cried so much in his life. He felt his knees starting to give and fell on to the floor, accidently dragging Evangeline with him. "S...so...sorry" he managed to say. "Sshhhh, it's okay" she stroked his back and kissed his forehead, then she started pulling him up. "Let's get you to bed, okay?" Lee nodded.  
Lee lay in his bed, Evangeline beside him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, Lee nodded. It took some time for him to start talking but Evangeline waited patiently. When Lee was ready he asked "He loves me? He wasn't using me?" "No, no he wasn't. I don't think he would ever do that" that made the corner of Lee's mouth rise a little. "He really does love you, he just... well you heard why he said what he said". Lee nodded "but that still doesn't change the fact the he did say it" "I know, but you still love him don't you?" "Yes, of course, how could I not? But I don't know when I will be able to forgive him". Neither of them said anything for a while, not until Lee asked "Would you mind if I were alone for a while?" "Of course, darling. Just shout if you need anything" she kissed his forehead, stood up and left the room. Lee pulled the covers under his chin and sighed. Even though he had seen Richard just about two hours before he missed him, thinking that he was being used and suddenly knowing he was loved by Richard had been a little hard to take and it made him confused. Richard really thought he was not good enough for Lee, that Lee would forget what he had with him. These wonderful feelings, them soft kisses, Richard's strong arms holding him, keeping him safe, Lee holding Richard and staring into each other's eyes for hours, Richard's laugh, all what they had. How could Lee ever forget that? How could Richard think that Lee would ever find someone else? It just didn't make sense to him. But Richard loved Lee and he had to know that Lee needed Richard to survive, and that he will never find anyone else, and even though they were both actors and both had to travel a lot because of it, they would make it work, they would make it work together. Before he knew it, Lee had jumped of the bed and made his way towards the door. "Where are you going?" Asked Evangeline even though she knew exactly where Lee was going. "To Richard" he said as he ran out the door.  
~  
Richard got into his trailer, he would have to look for Lee tomorrow, even though he wished he could find him right now. Lee probably didn't want to see him. He kicked off his shoes somewhere and let himself fall on the bed. He tried to fall asleep but how could he? The pain he and Lee as well must've felt was unbearable. He hated himself more than he had hated anyone ever. After laying there for a while unable to sleep and worrying about Lee, he heard someone knocking nonstop on the door and Lee's voice calling his name. Lee? Richard got of the bed as fast as he could and opened the door. He hadn't really been expecting Lee kissing him so passionately but that didn't matter, Richard kissed back. When Lee stopped for a breath Richard hugged him and whispered in Lee's ear, "I'm so sorry, I really am. What I said it's not what I want but what I thought you deserved, someone else not me, someone who can..." Lee didn't allow him to finish, covering Richard's mouth with is own. Then Lee backed away so he could look Richard in the face and said, "I can't accept your apology, though it is greatly appreciated", Richard prepared himself for the worst but that didn't come but "I love you and I will never forget what I have with you, because I'm never letting you go away. I'm staying with you because you are the best that's ever happened to me. I loved you yesterday" Lee kissed Richard, "I love you today" another kiss, "And I will love you forever" Lee kissed Richard the third time and kicked the door closed. As they kept on kissing, Richard felt happiness overcome him, Lee was not going anywhere, even though he would be at the other side of the world he wouldn't go anywhere, not from Richard's heart. He took the other man's right hand placed it upon his heart, like Lee had done the first time they kissed but then it had been Richard's hand on Lee's heart, and he felt Lee smiling. After parting their lips to catch their breath Richard asked "wanna go to bed?" "Mhm".  
They lay together face to face, Richard couldn't take his eyes of Lee who had closed his some while ago. Richard had thought Lee was asleep until he muttered "Stop staring at me and go to sleep". Richard chuckled, "I don't think I can ever stop staring, you look like an angel" he stroked his hand across Lee's cheek. Lee grabbed the hand with his own and started kissing it "Says who". Richard's hand was now stuck between Lee's. He smiled, got closer to Lee and kept staring at him until tiredness dragged his eyelids down and he was forced to sleep.


End file.
